Destiny
by dreamland4
Summary: A short angsty love story starting in the middle again.   I hope you like it, I own nothing of Merlin.


_**Comments: Another short story starting somewhere in the middle. I don't know why alot of my stories start in the middle lately, so sorry. I hope you like it, it was a little rushed so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you guys for reviewing it means alot.**_

"Words will not turn these rags to fine silk" Gwen grabbed a handful of the cheap material on her purple dress. "Words mean nothing" her throat felt strangled with emotion.

Arthur hands went to her cheek cupping them, his eyes sparkled "They mean everything _to me_"

Gwen tried to look away but his hands held her firm, Arthur placed his forehead on hers "I need to know that you love me Guinevere...I need to hear _those words_" He needed to know that he fought for the same cause, that she loved him as much as he loved her.

Gwen closed her eyes the tears now rolling down her cheeks. She hated the words that needed to leave her lips "You must marry her...for the love of Camelot you must"

Arthur let go off her and stepped back as if she had struck him across the face. Gwen opened her eyes and her breath tightened as she watched Arthur pacing around.

"For the _Love of Camelot_" he half laughed "What about_ my love_...what about what gets me up in the morning and carries me forward to wanting to be king...does none of that matter?" he banged his hands hard on the table and hung his head low. "What I WANT if anybody in this _damn_ world is interested, _is you_"

"This cannot be Arthur...I cannot be a queen I am _just a servant_" Each painful word that left her mouth broke another irrecoverable piece off her heart.

Arthur laughed through the tears now forming in his eyes "With each word that leaves your mouth you act more like a queen than any noble women I have ever met" Arthur turned to face her.

Guinevere took a deep breath the sight of his once perfect orbs now clouded with rain, caused her to reach out and touch his face.

"Arthur...it was a dream _nothing more_" He closed his eyes as her hand caressed his cheek.

"Tell me that you do not love me" he asked desperately, he felt like he was on the foot of battle, his words being his final attack.

Guinevere's heart broke, she needed to lie for the sake of everything...she needed to say no. The silence was too long and Arthur now looked down at her, his eyes searching hers for an answer...she couldn't lie, she needed to... but she did not have the strength.

"_I cannot_..." Arthur kissed her with such love and need that they stumbled back together and hit the cold wall. He didn't wait to hear the exact words, the fact that she could not say that she did not love him was enough...after all this was Guinevere he was dealing with here.

Arthur pulled back from her "Thank you" he kissed her once more on the lips and left.

Gwen leant back against the wall her lips tingling and the tears started to fall "_What have I done_?"

xxxxxxx

A few days later Gwen watched as Princess Urani and her entourage rode out of Camelot, there had been no immediate threat of war at Arthur refusing to marry her...but Gwen did not doubt that once she returned alone to her father things would be different. Uther also did not take the news well, he was furious and his wrath echoed through the corridors. But Arthur had always been stubborn...he had always got what he wanted even as a child and right now he wanted her. Gwen sighed, this princess may not have captured his heart...but one day someone worthy would take him away from her.

"Gwen" She turned to find Merlin smiling goofily at her side.

"Merlin" she turned back to watch the retreating horses.

"Sir William has requested your company for dinner" Merlin nudged her playfully.

Gwen couldn't formulate the words...so she nodded and retreated through the crowd and into shadows to hide her tears. What choice did she have? She loved Arthur more than life itself and she would stand by his side until he decided otherwise...she no longer had control of her own destiny, that now lay entwined in the story of _Prince Arthur_.


End file.
